A Kudo Shinichi Christmas
by Detective Ethan Redfield
Summary: Kudo Shinichi is coming home for Christmas. This is a one-shot Christmas special that I hope warms the heart.


**A Kudo Shinichi Christmas Special**

The sound of scraping entered Kudo Shinichi (AKA Conan Edogawa) as he continued to shovel snow out of the driveway of his own home. Mouri Ran, his childhood friend, brought him over to help. Kudo was apparently coming home for 48 hours for the Christmas Holidays. Professor Agasa had made the arrangements weeks ago with the assistance of Haibara Ai. Conan just gave the usual incredulous look as he contemplated the fact that he was preparing the home for his own return.

"_Hello, Mouri Detective Agency." _

"_Hello, Ran. It's me, Kudo Shinichi." _

"…_Shinichi! How are you doing?! Wait, how's the case going?! Are you going to be returning soon?" _

"_That's the thing, Ran…the case is proving to be more difficult than I anticipated…so…" _

_Ran's voice turned downtrodden a bit, but just noticeably, "Oh, I see. Hopefully, that case finishes up soon. Then, you'll be able to return home." _

"_That's the thing Ran! I'm gonna be returning home for Christmas in a couple weeks!" _

_This time, Ran's voice turned more excited, "Are you really!!!" _

"_Yeah, I'll be back for a couple days. I was hoping I could enjoy Christmas with you." _

"_Sure thing Shinichi! I'll go over and prepare your place right now. I'll go find Conan, and ask for his help." _

Thus, the conversation ended. Conan has been helping out for a couple days in the preparation. Shinichi was supposed to fly in this afternoon. Conan's parents (i.e. Kudo Yusaku and Kudo Yukiko) were asking to spend Christmas with Conan, so he'll be leaving about the same time Kudo Shinichi was coming in.

"Conan-kun, that should be enough. I really appreciate your help. Please tell Professor Agasa that I really appreciate what he's doing for you and Shinichi." Ran was standing just outside the house in a blue Jacket, white gloves and scarf, a black shirt, and blue jeans. Conan nodded but didn't say anything. Ran was just too beautiful. He blushed at how beautiful she looked.

Agasa's yellow Volkswagen came around the corner and the professor honked the horn, "Hoy, Conan-kun, it's time to head out!" Conan turned to walk out when Ran hugged the youth hard, "I'll miss you, Conan-kun. Say hi to your parents for me!" Conan turned his head, nodded, and said, "See you in a couple days, Ran-neechan!"

Ran watched the professor drove away in his car. She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then, she got giddy as she realized Shinichi was returning for a couple days.

* * *

In the yellow car, Agasa handed Shinichi the temporary antidote to the apotoxin. It was a new antidote strain that was a breakthrough a couple weeks ago. The two proceeded silently to the airport. Shinichi said, "I can't wait to see Ran's face as I step out of the car. Sorry professor that we have to head all the way to the airport just for this." Agasa looked over and smiled, "Don't worry about it. In fact, I have to head over there to pick up a couple friends from the airport anyway." Shinichi swallowed the pill. He suddenly grabbed his stomach. It felt like every bone in his body was melting at once. Agasa pulled into a parking lot while the transformation took place.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Shinichi and Agasa were waiting for his friends to show up. Shinichi was bored, "Professor, when exactly was their plane getting in?" Agasa smiled and said, "They should be in a couple minutes."

Another ten minutes passed. Shinichi used his deduction skills to figure out exactly why the plane was taking too long to get into the airport. Finally, the plane arrived in station. The exit ramp was extended to the plane's exit. The passengers slowly got off the planes. Shinichi looked out of the terminal, observing those who were unloading the luggage. Agasa's voice broke through the din of voices, "Shinichi, over here." The younger man turned…and stood there in complete shock. Shinichi's parents were standing, waving at their son.

"M-Mom?! Dad?! What are you two doing here?!!" His mother, Kudo Yukiko waved her hands at him and said, "Shin-Chan! It's good to see you. You look surprise to see us. Can't we spend Christmas with our only Child." Shinichi said, "Well, It's still good to see you two." Yusaku smiled and said, "Looks like you've been getting yourself into trouble again," in reference to his latest batch of murder cases. Shinichi turned away and muttered, "It's not my fault that just happen around me."

* * *

Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ai were standing around in front of the Mouri Detective Agency. They wanted to see Conan before he left. Ai kept telling them that it was impossible, that he had already left this morning. Ayumi looked disappointed. Then she looked up and said, "Ai, let's head up. Maybe we can cheer Ran up since Conan's gone."

She dragged Ai up the stairs and right to the door. A voice kept screaming, "Yoko-chan," as they approached. Ayumi knocked hard on the door. A few seconds later, it swung open and a loud, angry voice said, "The Detective Agency is closed for Christmas! Now go…oh, it's you kids." Mouri Kogoro had an angry look on his face. Ayumi convinced the older detective to allow them in to wait for Ran.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ran was finishing up. She would walk over to the detective agency when her phone rang. It was Kazuha on the other end, "Merry Christmas Ran-chan!"

"Merry Christmas Kazuha-chan! What's up?"

"I'm just calling to say hello. You know that we must all stay connected during these holiday times. Hey…Hattori…let go of the…"

Hattori Heiji's voice came over, "Hello, Ran. Can you put the brat on the phone? I have something I need to talk to him about."

Ran thought, _those two have certainly become close friends since the first time they met._ She said, "Sorry Hattori, but Conan-kun has left for a couple days to visit his parents."

"Oh…well, next time you see him, tell him Merry Christmas."

"I will."

"Alright, see ya."

Ran began walking back to the detective agency, extremely excited about Shinichi's return.

* * *

Ran showed up at the detective agency before Shinichi arrived there. It was late in the afternoon. The lights were already active. She appreciated the younger ones willing to comfort her while Conan was gone. Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi all returned to their homes to spend Christmas with their families. The only one who remained was Ai, because she technically didn't have any family. She was adopted by Agasa. However, Ran would have none of the loner attitude from Ai. She was invited to stay at the detective agency for their Christmas. It was late when Agasa's car pulled up.

Ran walked to the door and opened it. She looked out expectedly. The snow started falling as Kudo Shinichi walked up the door along with his parents and the good professor. She ran over to Shinichi and hugged him hard. Shinichi returned the hug. Ran started crying and said, "You've been gone so long, and I've missed you so much!" Shinichi closed his eyes and said, "Yes, but I'm here now. Come on, let's head inside."

Mouri Kogoro looked in disdain at Shinichi. He laughed bitterly, when the phone started ringing. He said, "Yeah, this is the Mouri Detective Agency. We're closed over Christmas, so…"

"Hello dear."

Kogoro looked surprised and said, "Eri…is that you? Did Ran set this up?"

"No, I decided I'd call you and say my Christmas present is on its way over right now. I really appreciated the present you gave me."

Kogoro's cheeks burned as he replied, "Uh…yeah. Listen, Eri, if you…want to…you can come over and…We would really enjoy…your presence."

The voice was silent for awhile…then it said, "I…guess I could. Alright. I'll be there tomorrow morning. Just don't watch any Yoko programs."

The phone hung up. Kogoro looked shocked and he almost started shouting at the phone. And then, he realized he was in the presence of the Kudos, his daughter, Ai, and the professor.

* * *

That evening, they sang Christmas carols and Shinichi described the details of his non-existent case outside the Tokyo area. Shinichi's parents talked long into the night about their trips around the world and the latest detective case Yusaku was writing.

Ran and Shinichi walked over to the window and watched the snow fall. Shinichi started, "Thanks for having us over for Christmas, Ran." Ran shook her head and said, "No, thanks for coming over."

Shinichi pulled out a box from his pocket. This present he had looked for in a shop in Osaka the last time he was there. He said, "I found this when I was in Osaka. The case takes me several places, and it was there…so I figured…" Ran opened the box. Inside, there was a small gold chain necklace connected to a little silver cross.

Ran said, "Shinichi…this is beautiful. Thanks." She pulled out a wrapped package. Shinichi opened it and saw it was the latest detective novel in a series he had been reading. He hugged her and said, "Thanks Ran. I…I love the gift."

* * *

The next day, Ran, Shinichi, and their families spent the day drinking Eggnog, opening presents, and cherishing the times they have together. They knew, the time they have will only last so long, only a 48 hours until Shinichi had to go. So, they chose to cherish that time they had.

* * *

**As for everyone reading this story, I'd like to take this opportunity to wish you a Merry Christmas. Thank you for reading this Christmas special. May God bless the precious time you have with your families and friends. Please, enjoy Christmas, and have a Happy New Year.**


End file.
